


Mike Schmidt's story

by admirableGuardian



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story take place through Mike's point of view and it is how he spent his nights over at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike Schmidt's story

My name is Mike Schmidt and I have been working as the night guard for Freddy Fazbear’s pizza. I have been here for about 3 night now and have become immune to their actions. In fact I have taken a liking to teasing the animatronic Foxy. I haven’t told anyone of my experiences here yet and I don’t plan on it, maybe if I ever have a child I will but until then my lips are sealed. Why I won’t tell anyone is very simple really, I don’t want to come off as ‘Crazy’ by the others around me. In fact I think I am partially crazy thanks to all of them in here, it also doesn’t help that the guy who left me the phone messages is a little insane either. Not all of them bother me too much, the list from the most annoying to least would be as follows: Foxy, who keeps on banging on my door and just being a pest in general. Like I’ve said though I’ve come to enjoy pissing him off, on occasions when I need to use the bathroom I will pee in a cup and then just for fun when he is around for it I would dump it on him then close the door. The sound of him screaming all the way back to his little tent is like music to my ears. Then there is Chica and she is a cutie but a little annoying. She seems to enjoy making noise in the kitchen and I would sometimes have to go out and clean up her mess so the boss wouldn’t fire me for it. Then there is Bonnie, but Bonnie isn’t that bad actually. I have actually talked to him a lot and have come to enjoy his company. He seems to enjoy my company as well, I will admit he has a cute little laugh when I can get one out that is. Lastly is Freddy, he seems to leave me alone and comes by on occasion to see what the others are up to. I have talked to him a bit too and have gotten complimented for the shenanigans that I do to Foxy. There are some moments when he will give me a good scare just to feel accomplished with himself, which is fine with me. The reason why is because after his little scare I would get to talk to Bonnie and calm down once more.

There’s still one ‘thing’ that gives me the creeps and it would be the weird golden Freddy popping up near me at random times. He usually appears when the others haven’t been around me, which is about to happen…now. I look over to where he normally pops in and wait for him to appear, holding my breath as I watch for a decayed golden animatronic.

“Hey handsome you’re staring in the wrong direction if you’re looking for me.” I quickly look to my left and see Bonnie leaning against the doorframe with a small smile and his arms crossed. I let out a soft sigh and give him a soft smile as I get up and walk over to him. He stands up straight and meets me halfway, wrapping his cold arms around me and I nuzzle up against a cold metal chest with a smile. “What’s got you so freaked out huh?”

“Nothing at the moment, just stay here for a little while longer.” I hear him chuckle and can’t help but get closer to him. Even if he nothing but cold metal, he still brings me comfort and I enjoy having him around more than the others. “So is Foxy going to be coming over and ruin this?”

“Why do you ask?” I give him a shrug and feel his grip tighten around me. “He might end up stopping by. He really doesn’t like you at all and he hates me being around you so much.” I look up to Bonnie and see him looking over to the door Foxy usually comes from.

“Who cares if he doesn’t like it, it’s not like he can control you from…” I pause and push away from him, but feel him not wanting to let me go. “You’re not going to listen when it comes from seeing me like this are you?”

“What do you mean Mike?” I feel one of his hands rub my scalp softly and let out a soft sigh.

“I mean like, if he tells you to start scaring me. You’re not going to abandon me for him are you?” I look back down and nuzzle back up against his chest.

“Mike…” Then a loud crash from the kitchen interrupts the moment I built up with him and I let out a loud sigh.

“That would be Chica. I swear that girl loves to mess shit up in the fucking kitchen. I need to clean that up before I leave. Anyway, you were about to tell me something?” I look up and watch him roll his eyes and laugh.

“Very smooth there Mike, trying to recover the mood are we?”

“Bonnie! What did I tell’y about being near him like that?! Get away from the squish nuisance before he ends up doing something you might regret!” I push away from Bonnie and he quickly turns around to give Foxy a glare.

“Oh really Foxy, what could Mike ever do to me?”

“He could pour that vile yellow juice on you and ruin your circuits!” I give off a soft chuckle and go to grab my drink and turn around showing it over to Foxy and watch him tense up. I hear Bonnie laugh and feel my smile grow.

“Oh don’t worry Foxy the only fluid I will need to worry about is the stuff I need to clean off of you. Mike would never do that to me, he only likes doing that to you it seems. Although, maybe I could get a white fluid sprayed on me sometime.” Bonnie turns to look at me with a smile on his face and his voice go soft “That is if Mike wishes to help me out with that?” I feel my cheeks heat up and look to the screen to see where Freddy wondered off to.

“He has white fluid hiding somewhere too! Bonnie get away from him, we don’t need you two anywhere near each other.” I roll my eyes and look to the clock and give off a loud sigh. “What’s wrong yellow belly? Afraid that Bonnie might actually listen to me?”

“Foxy shut up and leave Mike and I alone.” I watch Bonnie as he walks to the door and pushes the button to shut the door on Foxy. Foxy gives off a growl and Bonnie just laughs. “Be lucky that I saved you from being bullied tonight, now go to your tent.” He turns around and opens his arms for me to come back over.

“You should be going back as well, it’s almost 6.”

“I know, I just want one more hug from you handsome.” I chuckle and walk over, feeling his arms envelope me once again. “I’ll see you tomorrow Mike, also don’t worry about me ever listening to Foxy. As long as we get along and enjoy each other’s company then we will be just fine.” I nod and summon up the courage to kiss Bonnie’s chest with a dark blush on my cheeks. I hear him laugh and the next thing that shocks me is the feeling of his mouth on my scalp. It’s an awkward kiss, but it still felt amazing and I can’t help but crave more. I reluctantly let him go and watch him open the door and leave the room. I walk out the other door and head for the kitchen and clean up the mess Chica made, when that is all said and done I walk to the stage to see them all in their places and back to being normal animatronics and sigh. I walk out the front door and prepare my mind, heart and body for the next night to come.

\------Night 4------

I’m in the security guard room and give off a long sigh and I shift around in my seat. It just turned one and the only one who has seemed to make noise would be Chica with the kitchen ones again. I lean back and place my feet on the desk with my hands laced behind my head. On the cameras they have all gathered in the party room just chatting and I watch as Bonnie rolls his eyes and Freddy just shakes his head in defeat. Bonnie glances up into the camera and I smile and close my eyes. I hear soft laughter and quickly sit up and look to the left corner of the room and feel my body tense up. My hands cling to the arms of the chair with all my strength. The laughter grows in volume and seems to echo around the room and all I can do is sit and wait for him to appear in front of me. I feel myself become dizzy and when I close my eyes to blink the nauseous feeling away I see words flash through my memory. ‘It’s me’ repeats itself over and over again and the laughter won’t leave me alone. I quickly stand up on shaky legs and walk to the door, needing to get away from the figure that makes me feel like I’m about to die. I try to scream for any of them to come near me, but find my throat dry and tight. As I walk the laughter grows and I glance back to see him following me with a huge smile on his face and his blank eyes just staring at me. ‘It’s me’ flashes in my mind once more and I feel my whole body shut down and fall to the floor hard. My eyes still work and I watch as it gets closer to me and I can’t move or scream for help. “MIKE!!” His voice filters in past the laughs and my mind shuts down.

I wake up my body feeling weak while my vision still is dizzy as I look around to see that I’m back in the guard room. I begin to sit up out of fear and feel a cool hand push my shoulder back down. I look over to see Bonnie looking down at me with what feels like concern. “wh-y am I still here? I thought I was going to die, why am I not dead?” I feel him comb his metal fingers through my hair and feel my body relax.

“Because idiot I saved your sorry ass. Why didn’t you tell me that he was bothering you? Hell why didn’t you tell any of us this? Freddy and I could have helped you out with him.”

“I never told you about him because he never shows up when you guys are around. He seems to only show up when none of you come to bother me for I don’t know maybe an hour. It usually pops up whenever it wishes.”

“Is that why you were staring at the wall when I showed up yesterday?” I give him a nod and feel him continue to comb his fingers through my hair. “I was so worried about you Mike. I thought I didn’t make it to you in time.” I gently run a hand down his arm in a loving manner and give him a smile.

“I’m alright Bon-Bon. He didn’t hurt you did he?” He chuckles and shakes his head.

“No silly, I’m perfectly fine. He doesn’t tend to mess with us for some odd reason. I’m just glad you’re ok.” He leans down and I feel his lips get placed on my forehead and smile. “It’s almost 6 and I have cleaned up Chica’s mess for you. Go home and rest, tomorrow I want you all to myself.”

“Alright needy, was Foxy freaking out about me?”

“He was actually, congratz Mike you are truly a member of the Freddy band group.” I give a small chuckle and he helps me stand up and escorts me to the entrance. “This is where I leave you, please be safe Mike.” I nod and give him one last hug before we both part ways for the night.

\------Night 5------

I’m once again in the room I always stay in and wait for Bonnie to show up. “Knock, knock room service.” I chuckle and look over to see Bonnie who walks in and closes the door and walks over to the other one to close that as well.

“You do know I can run out of power right? The last time that happened was my second night and Freddy freaked me the fuck out.” He chuckles and looks to the clock then back to me.

“I know, it’s 4 am and you should have enough power for this to stay closed for about an hour which is plenty of time for what I have planned. Besides…” He walks over to me and sits down on the floor in front of me. He pat’s his lap and I go and sit down on his lap, feeling his arms wrap around me. “I won’t let anyone ever get near you again.” I blush and feel him run his cool hands down my sides and slide under my shirt. “Can I finally have that white fluid that you keep hidden?”

“Bonnie how are we ever going to do that? I mean yeah don’t get me wrong I want to, but I don’t see how this will ever work.” I hear him chuckle and hear my zipper get pulled down. I feel one of his cool hands grab my dick and give a soft hiss from the cold contact.

“Sorry, you’ll get used it soon though.” He nuzzles up against my cheek and begins to stroke me softly. The cool feeling fades to something pleasurable as he continues to stroke my dick and run the other hand down my side. After a while he slows down and a low whine escapes my throat. “Turn around for me.” I nod and he pulls his hands away and helps me shift around to where I am facing him and I grind on his chest. I feel him push me away a bit and chuckle. “I want you to stroke yourself so I may watch you cum.”

“Bon...” He places a finger near my lips and I give it a kiss, I then decided to suck on the finger to moisten it up. I soon pull away and lift up slightly to get closer to him and begin to stroke myself as instructed.

“Good boy. As a reward, I’ll give you what you want.” I feel the finger that I got wet nudge into my ass and let out a gasp and burry my face into his neck. He chuckles and pushes the finger inside, making me tense up from the cold feeling. “Don’t stop stroking.” I nod and give his neck a kiss and begin to stroke again with his movements and find myself gasping and moaning from pleasure. This continues for a little while longer and pleasure builds up inside and I can’t hold back my orgasm and I thrust down onto his finger and ride it out. He pulls his finger out and I hiss in pain, I feel him nudge under my chin and I laugh softly. “How did that feel Mike?”

“That felt amazing, I only wish you could feel that pleasure too. In fact I hate to say this, but I wish you were human.” He nods and helps me stand up and place my pants back on before putting me in my seat. He then gets up and opens the doors with a sigh.

“In all honesty I wish I was human too, that way I could walk with you out in public and not be stuck here. I hate being away from you.” He looks over to me and I give him a soft smile. “I love you Mike.”

“I love you too Bonnie.” I motion for him to come back over and smile as he approaches over to me slowly. “So what were you four talking about last night?”

“We were talking about your bathroom habits. I was mostly doing it to tease Foxy for you and he ends up saying that you peed in a cup while he you two stared at each other the whole time. Is that true Mike?”

“Of course it was true Bonnie! That human doesn’t know how to keep his fluids to himself!” I sighed and gave Bonnie a quick kiss to the nose and quickly whipped away the semen on his chest.

“Foxy I was asking Mike, also why are you here? I told all of you to leave us alone for tonight.”

“I didn’t want to leave you alone with this man, also um…it’s almost 6 and Freddy wanted me to tell you.” Bonnie nods and nuzzles up against my cheek one last time and walks over to Foxy.

“Come on Mike, it’s time for you to go home now.” I nod and walk over with them and walk beside Bonnie to the stage and we give each other a quick hug and I rush out the entrance with a huge smile. Tonight was a great night and every night here after will be as well.

\------Night 7------

I sit on the chair with fear in my entire being, I don’t know what happened while I was away last night to them, but something is off. I watch the camera’s closely and see Bonnie on the camera staring into it with hollow eyes like the golden animatronic. Last night was like normal until Freddy called for a quick meeting concerning the golden animatronic that Bonnie told him about. He said it was to protect me from him and that they would keep him away from him no matter what. While they were in the meeting he appeared before me once again and I went unconscious quicker than usual and woke up to it being morning and the day time shift was calling the hospital for me. I told them all I was fine and just didn’t get much sleep. Tonight is nothing like all the other nights, they are all after me and don’t seem to remember me at all. Bonnie won’t even react to my voice and just keeps trying to kill me just like all the others. I can’t even get Foxy with my old cup trick and it scares me. I believe it has to do with the golden animatronic. He must of done something to them and revert them back to their original modes. When one shows up near my door I quickly close it and feel tears fall down my cheeks as my friends try to kill me and wait until 6 a.m. rolls around. When it finally gets close to 6 at exactly 5:59 they all seems to turn back to normal and I couldn’t get to Bonnie before the night ends to say that everything was still fine.

When I walk back to begin my next shift my boss stops me and hands me my pink slip and I look down to see it read tampering with the animatronics and odor. I frown and try to run past him to get to the others, but he has bodyguards drag me away and I have never been back since then. Even if I ever wanted to return I never could, seeing as the place is now closed and I’ll never be able to see Bonnie and the others ever again. I feel like my heart has shattered, like I have just lost the only people that I will ever feel close to. I just want to see them all once more, I just want to feel whole one last time even if it’s only for 12 through 6.


End file.
